Dead Ringer
Dead Ringer is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixteenth case in Rusthollow and the seventieth case overall. It takes place in Heart Highway appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot After the discovery about "The Highwayman", a serial thief who uses violent methods to steal, Jayden and the player went to the blockbuster movie premiere only to discover the body of stunt double James Sitwell, stabbed in the chest with what was later revealed to be a pocket knife. The duo interrogated actor Adam Dancer along with billionaire Christopher Goodman and reporter Orville Davidov. They then received word from Sean that Adam had been spotted destroying the film set. There, they suspected director Stanley Steinberg and photographer Kayla Domino before hearing that the limousine was about to be cleaned. Eventually, the team arrested Stanley for the murder. Stanley confessed to stabbing James on the red carpet but only because he was desperate. When asked what he meant, Stanley explained that James was unreliable, often coming to work drunk or high and that he had enough of it. Stanley told the duo how he had sacked James from working on his latest film but how he still showed up at the premiere. Outraged at James' persistence, he stabbed the troublesome stunt double and fled with the panicking crowds. In court, Judge Price was angry with the murderous director and sentenced him to 20 years in prison. After the trial, Melissa asked to speak to the player about Adam. She explained that she was a massive fan of Adam and wanted to get an interview, but had lost her book she wanted him to sign. Faith and the player went to search the red carpet where Melissa had lost her book and upon finding it, the duo went with Melissa to get a signature. Jayden and the player went to search for more information on "The Highwayman" by searching the film set where they found a duffel bag full of jewels. Tao confirmed that the jewels in the bag were the jewels stolen from Christopher previously. Tao also explained that he had found antiquities dealer Cayden Markman's fingerprints on the jewels. The duo then returned the jewels to Christopher. At the end of the case, the player told Warren about Cayden's fingerprints on the stolen jewels resulting in Warren deciding it should be investigated further by heading to Cayden's antique shop. Summary Victim *'James Sitwell' (found stabbed in the stomach) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Stanley Steinberg' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect plays crosswords Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect plays crosswords Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect plays crosswords Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on a juice cleanse *The suspect eats sunflower seeds *The suspect plays crosswords Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is on a juice cleanse. *The killer eats sunflower seeds. *The killer plays crosswords. *The killer is over 50. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Movie Premiere. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Device) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is on a juice cleanse) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Adam Dancer) *Speak to Adam about the stabbing. (New Crime Scene: Stretched Limo) *Investigate Limousine. (Clues: Glass Pieces, Press Card, Champagne Crate) *Examine Glass Pieces. (Result: Champagne Cup; New Suspect: Christopher Goodman) *Interrogate Christopher about being in the limousine. *Examine Press Card. (New Suspect: Orville Davidov) *Ask Orville if he saw anything. *Examine Champagne Crate. (Result: Pocket Knife) *Analyze Pocket Knife. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sunflower seeds) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Adam about destroying the film set. (Attribute: Adam is on a juice cleanse and eats sunflower seeds) *Investigate Film Set. (Clues: Wooden Pieces, Smartwatch, Film Equipment) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Clapper) *Examine Clapper. (New Suspect: Stanley Steinberg) *Ask Stanley about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Stanley is on a juice cleanse) *Examine Smartwatch. (Result: Unlocked Smartwatch) *Analyze Unlocked Smartwatch. (07:00:00; New Suspect: Kayla Domino) *Confront Kayla about being on the film set. (Attribute: Kayla eats sunflower seeds) *Examine Film Equipment. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays crosswords; New Crime Scene: Red Carpet) *Investigate Red Carpet. (Clues: Faded Notepad) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes) *Confront Orville about planning to write an article exposing the victim. (Attribute: Orville eats sunflower seeds and plays crosswords) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Seats. (Clues: Faded Poster, Victim's Bag, Wallet) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster Collage) *Confront Stanley about his collage on the poster. (Attribute: Stanley eats sunflower seeds and plays crosswords) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Restraining Order) *Confront Kayla about the restraining order. (Attribute: Kayla is on a juice cleanse and plays crosswords) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Old Photo) *Speak to Christopher about being childhood friends with the victim. (Attribute: Christopher is on a juice cleanse, Adam plays crosswords) *Investigate Director's Chair. (Clues: Megaphone, Costume Box) *Examine Megaphone. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 50) *Examine Costume Box. (Result: Glove) *Analyze Glove. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to My Way or the Highway (4/6). (1 star) My Way or the Highway (4/6) *Ask Melissa about her request. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Movie Premiere. (Result: Crate) *Examine Crate. (Result: Book) *Examine Book. (Result: Melissa's Book) *Get a signature from Adam. (Reward: Fancy Suit) *Investigate Film Set. (Clue: Duffel Bag) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Jewels) *Analyze Jewels. (08:00:00; Result: Stolen Possessions) *Return the stolen items to Christopher. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Heart Highway